


I Went And Let You Blow My Mind

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has eavesdropped on the the competition, and now he has something to say to the newest Warbler.</p><p>'Special Education' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Went And Let You Blow My Mind

I Went And Let You Blow My Mind 

 

Wesley Hughes was in shock; and not 'Warblers are not being dapper' shock, not even 'someone has hidden the gavel' shock, no, this was 'wow I've been an idiot' shock, all the more shocking for its unfamiliarity. In addition to shock, Wes was also feeling rather guilty, having acted in a most un-Dalton manner. He had spied on the Warblers competion, specifically the McKinley High School glee club, the amusingly named New Directions. He had surreptitiously placed himself outside their green room during the intermission between the Warblers performance and that of the New Directions.

What Wes had learned from his espionage had shaken him to the core of his being. There were glee clubs out there who didn't choose their competition setlist months in advance and rehearse it religiously, there were glee clubs out there who did not conform to a rigid heirarchy and respect one another. There were glee clubs out there who were not trusted to make their own decisions, having to have (apparently irritable) faculty advisors. The New Directions were all these things, and this was the environment new Warbler Kurt Hummel had transferred to Dalton from? 

It all made a horrific amount of sense now, the terrible jokes (canarys and coal mines, really? Pavarotti was a member of an unbroken lineage etc etc), the unfortunate 80s song suggestions, because that director totally looked like a Duran Duran fan. Even his choice of song for his audition suddenly seemed more understandable, show tunes being a staple of the more 'traditional' (aka not acapella) show choir.

All of this meant that Wes was going to have to talk to Kurt Hummel, after Sectionals was over one way or the other, after they'd gotten back to Dalton and Wesley could make sure there was no audience for his abject humiliation; yes, Wes was going to apologise to Kurt Hummel. Wes didn't like the odd feelings he had been experiencing ever since he had seen Kurt's face fall during his first meeting, and especially since the younger boys solo audition. Wes hadn't meant to be so curt with their newest Warbler, but this close to a competition, even Wes could admit he got a trifle obsessed with making sure everything was perfect. That didn't mean he'd had to just dismiss Kurt out of hand, the boy was insanely talented, they just had to find a way to incorporate that talent into the Warblers.

Wes needed to talk to Kurt Hummel, Wes would talk to Kurt Hummel.

................................................................................................................................................

After the New Directions performance, and the announcement that they had tied for first place; after shaking hands with the defeated Hipsters, and with the New Directions, after the long bus ride back to Dalton, Wes just wanted to get this over with. He followed after Kurt as the younger Warbler said goodbye to Blaine and headed for the parking lot, clearly planning to take advantage of the fact that the Warblers had been excused classes for the day to get an early start on the drive back to Lima.

"Kurt, hey, hold up a minute.!"

The brunette turned to face Wes, one eyebrow arched in enquiry, "Can I help you Wes?"

"Do you have the time for a chat before you have to head out?" Wes enquired, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

"For a member of the Warblers Council? I suppose I shall have to make the time." This was delivered in a dry deadpan that made Wes simultaneously want to strangle the countertenor and beg him to teach Wes all he knew.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, I know the Council, I know I, haven't exactly made a good impression on you. This close to a major competition we get a little intense, and you just walked into the middle of all that. We shouldn't have shot your ideas down the way we did, but you have to admit that there's no way we could make Duran Duran or Evita work in eight-part harmony. We do appreciate your talents, and now that Sectionals is out of the way, we can look at ways to integrate you into our lineup for Regionals."

Kurt looked perplexed, "I was under the impression Wesley, that anything that deviated from the perfect Dalton image was frowned upon."

Wes frowned "Where would you get......." he trailed off, "Kurt, what did Blaine say to you?"

"Well, after my first rehearsal he told me he could tell it had been 'difficult' for me, but then he said you had a tradition of rewarding students who showed good attitude, which honestly sounds like patting a dog on the head to me. But after my solo audition he asked me if I'd noticed you all wore uniforms, and when I said I was used to having to scream to get noticed, he told me I'd never make it as a Warbler if that was l cared about." Kurt's head canted to one side as he continued, "Although honestly, that comment was a bit rich coming from the lead soloist. Particularly one with attention-whore tendencies."

Wes privately vowed to kick Blaine, hard. "Kurt, the Warblers are all about harmony, sure, that's our biggest strength. But that's really only important during competition, in our other performances we all find a way to stand out, you should see David or Jeff dance. Blaine enjoys being the lead vocalist, and now with a genuine countertenor in our midst he has real competition, you open up a whole new world of arrangements that the Warblers haven't been able to do in years."

Shifting uncomfortably, Wes continued, "As for screaming to be noticed, I have to admit I spied on the New Directions green room at Sectionals, I'm not surprised you felt the need to scream dealing with that group."

Kurt raised a sardonic brow at Wes, "You, Wesley Hughes, spied on the competition? I bet you weren't even endearing about it. And yes, the New Directions runs high on divas and drama, it's what works for us..... them." Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat, "It works for them."

Wes made a sympathetic noise, "It's okay to miss them Kurt, we all know that if you could have been on stage with them you would have been, and I'm sure they do too." He attempted to lighten the mood, "No, I was more dapper than endearing, it seemed to work, or maybe they were all too caught up in their drama to notice my surreptitious lingering.

"That must have been it, besides, they don't have the best track record with noticing when people are spying on them *Cough* Jesse St Douche *Cough*."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Probably safer that way."

"So, back to why I asked to speak to you, I don't want you thinking the Council has any issue with you, you just transferred in at the wrong time. Besides, we apparently shouldn't have left Blaine in charge of making sure you got settled in, he took the opportunity to sabotage the competition. Come see me, David or Thad and we'll make sure you know everything you need to know. You're going to be a great addition to the Warblers, and we're happy to have you."

Kurt had gone a fascinating shade of pink at the praise, and stammered out a "Thank you, that means a lot to me." before turning and heading towards his Navigator, Wes following after him.  
"One more thing"

"Yes, Wesley?"

Wes stepped forward and enfolded Kurt in a friendly hug, feeling the other boy tense momentarily before relaxing.

"If you ever just need someone to talk to, about Dalton, the Warblers, or Blaine, my door is always open."

"Thank you Wes, I'll take you up on that, see you on Monday."

With a mildly flirtatious wink, Kurt unlocked his gorgeous car and slid gracefully inside, wriggling in his seat to get comfortable, the engine started, and Kurt waved at Wes as he headed out of the Dalton parking lot.

Wes was left with one thought, Kurt's had felt really good pressed against him in the hug, and he had a really nice ass.


End file.
